


Blackout, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I had almost cleared the door Leo.  Sometimes I think this place is a maximum security prison."





	Blackout, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Blackout**

**by: Montiese**

**Character(s):** The West Wing Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo, Toby/Ginger   
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** “I had almost cleared the door Leo. Sometimes I think this place is a maximum security prison.”  
**Feedback:** Feedback is appreciated.   
**Author's Note:** This one is all the girls who know every line to the Kangs…they know who they are. 

“Toby?” 

Ginger scrambled in the dark, her arms reaching out for him. 

“Ginger?” 

“I can't see you. Ow!” 

They bumped into each other. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling on the floor. The only noise in the room was Ginger’s shallow breathing. 

“What’s happening?” she asked. 

“We lost power. Let’s see if the phones work.” 

A floodlight came shining into the room. Toby dropped his arms from Ginger’s waist. 

“Who’s there?” Toby asked. 

“Secret Service Agent Fuller, Mr. Zeigler. We lost power and have to secure the building. You cannot leave this room.” 

“We’re not going anywhere.” Toby replied. 

“Who’s in there with you Sir?” 

“Ginger.” Her voice came out in a squeak. 

The floodlight scanned the room to make sure no one else was in there. 

“OK, we’re going to be outside.” 

They closed the door and Toby and Ginger looked at each other. At least they thought they looked at each other. 

“We should find the couch.” He said, taking her hand. 

“OK.” 

They started a slow creep around the room. Neither seemed to remember where they had been standing when the lights went out. 

“Toby?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I really don’t like the dark, especially like this.” 

“It’s OK Ginger. I’m not going to let you go.” 

\------------------------------ 

“This is flippin' unbelievable.” Josh exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Josh, stop pacing.” Donna said. 

“How do you know if I’m pacing?” he asked. 

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow that he could not see. 

“How long have I known you?” she asked. 

He sighed, flopping down beside her on the couch. 

“They escort the President to the residence and leave us in the dark.” He said. “What if there was a real crisis?” 

“They’re right outside the door Josh.” Ainsley said. 

For a moment, Josh forgot that he and Donna were not the only people in the room. 

“Yeah.” Sam chimed in. “If something is wrong they will be in here within seconds to cover us.” 

“Cover us, they can't see us! And what if the people who come busting in aren’t Secret Service?” 

Josh started to shake his knee. Sam was not going to say anything with the women in the room, though he was sure that Donna already knew, but Josh hated the dark. He hated any situation that he could not manipulate or control. Helplessness was Josh Lyman’s fear, coming tonight in the guise of a blackout. Thank God for Donna, Sam thought, because if the two men were stuck in the room the situation could take on Donner Party proportions. 

Donna reached across to put her hand on top of Josh’s. It was shaky and clammy. She squeezed and he returned the gesture. 

“Maybe we should talk.” Ainsley said. “That could pass the time.” 

“About what?” Sam asked. 

“Be creative Sam.” She said. 

“All time favorite movies.” Donna said. 

“I can do that.” Josh replied, starting to calm down some. 

\------------------------------- 

“Mr. McGarry.” 

Leo looked up from his hands, though he really could not see them. 

“Yeah Bill, is that you?” 

“Yes sir, we have Mrs. McGarry with us. She wanted to be in here with you.” 

“CJ?” Leo stood from the couch. “I thought you went home.” 

“I was trying to before getting plunged into apocalyptic darkness. For God’s sake, someone turn on a flashlight.” 

The floodlight came on; Leo covered his eyes for a moment. The agent brought CJ into the room. Leo took her hand. 

“Sir, we have to secure the building and no one is allowed to leave.” 

“I understand. Where is the President?” Leo asked. 

“He was escorted to the residence 15 minutes ago by Agents Butterfield and Tompkins. I thought it better to bring Mrs. McGarry here since she is with child Sir.” 

“With child?” CJ smirked. “What is this Little House on the Prairie?” 

Leo smiled. He led her to the couch and helped her sit. 

“I will be right outside Sir.” Bill said. 

“OK Bill, close the door.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Once again plunged into darkness Leo took CJ’s hand. 

“I had almost cleared the door Leo. Sometimes I think this place is a maximum security prison.” 

“Did you call Mitch?” Leo asked. 

Mitch was there live-in nanny. It took Leo a while to get past the fact that he was 27, handsome, and witty. He had no idea what his sexual orientation was, and never had the courage to ask, but he knew that his nine-month old son thought the world of him. That was not a real source of comfort. 

“Tim is sleeping…Mitch is watching Vertigo. Leo, I’m missing Vertigo.” 

“Being here with me in the dark is not that horrible, is it Claudia?” he asked as his palm flattened over her expanding abdomen. 

“It might be better if Bill were not outside.” She put her hand on top of his. 

“Don’t worry about him.” Leo said, kissing her neck. 

It really had been too long since the McGarrys had sex. CJ was sick in the early stages of her pregnancy and was in no mood to be hassled by her husband’s libido. Now, when her raging hormones were equal to his, they hardly had five minutes alone. The blackout was the perfect excuse. 

“Where are the others?” Leo asked. His nose nuzzled between her neck and hair, which was growing fast in her second trimester of pregnancy. 

“I’m not sure…on lockdown. I do know that Toby was in his office finishing up with Ginger when I said goodnight.” 

“Toby and Ginger?” 

Even in the dark CJ knew that he was giving her one of his famous Leo looks. She pinched him. 

“Ow, dammit! You are an evil woman.” 

“You're not allowed to think about anyone hooking up under cover of darkness except for us.” She said. 

“Not anyone, or not Toby? And married people do not hook up.” 

She sucked her teeth. 

“Leo, stop being Leo will you? You are killing the mood.” 

He smiled, pulling her closer. 

\------------------------------------ 

“I would have to say Sense and Sensibility.” Ainsley said. 

Some of the discomfort of sitting next to Sam Seaborn in the dark and accidentally touching him had worn off. 

“I love that movie.” Donna said. “The guy who plays Willoughby was gorgeous. You knew he was going to turn out to be a heel.” 

“Chick flick.” Josh said, pretending to cough. 

Sam laughed and Donna gave him the elbow. 

“Watching what you call chick flicks could boost your personality 110% Josh.” She said. 

“I get all the culture I need right here at the White House.” He replied. “What about you Sam, what is your favorite film?” 

Josh thought he already knew the answer and wanted to see how well he knew Sam. 

“There are three that I cannot choose between.” Sam said. “The Shawshank Redemption, Field of Dreams, and Dead Again.” 

“You liked Dead Again?” Ainsley asked. 

“I loved it. I especially loved the twist ending…it was brilliant.” 

Josh was confident in his friendship with Sam. They had watched The Shawshank Redemption together about 50 times. 

“The guy from I, Claudius is in Dead Again.” Donna said. 

“She’s talking about Derek Jacobi.” Sam said. 

“I know that.” Josh exclaimed. “I didn’t know that you’d ever seen I, Claudius.” 

“Hey Josh, Toby is not the only one who loves PBS. Girls in Wisconsin watch it too.” 

\----------------------------------- 

“So, do you really love Brideshead Revisited?” Ginger asked. 

Toby looked in what he believed to be her general direction. What a night for a blackout…there was no moon. 

“I do. It is a very powerful piece of literature and film.” 

“The end is so sad though, when Julia leaves Charles.” Ginger said. “Then he goes off to war and finds the house empty except for servants.” 

Toby nodded. 

“It may have been sad Ginger, but it was real. It was ridiculous for the two of them to try to build a relationship from a falsehood.” 

“She loved Charles.” Ginger reasoned. 

“Yes, and she married Rex. She married him despite that love. Sometimes we have to stick to the choices we make.” 

“What choices have you made Toby?” she asked. 

“Huh?” 

“What choices have you made?” 

“I don’t know how to answer that question.” 

“You don’t like to answer any questions about yourself.” 

Ginger said it in that matter of fact female tone that reminded him of CJ. CJ, pregnant with her and Leo’s second child. His mind suddenly flashed to Andi, Molly, and Huck. The family that was his but not his. How did he let the conversation wander down this path? 

“The quiet is unsettling.” Ginger said, reaching for Toby’s hand in the darkness. 

He was surprised by the warmth and intensity of her fingers. 

“No, I don’t like to talk about myself.” Toby said. “But I do love Brideshead Revisited.” 

“Yes, poor Sebastian. I always cry when I watch his downfall. All that Charles and Julia were willing to do for him and he just refused to help himself.” 

“There is one in every family.” Toby replied. 

“Who is it in the Zeigler clan?” Ginger asked. 

“No comment. Tell me why you hate the dark.” 

“No.” she answered simply. 

Well, it seemed as if Toby was not the only one who did not like to talk about himself. For the first time, OK not the first time, he wondered what was underneath Ginger’s sweet yet solid exterior. 

“Tell me why you hate the dark.” He repeated. 

He felt her thumb massaging his hand as he spoke. 

“I just have ever since I was small. We used to have these blackouts all the time.” 

“I remember it being the dead of summer and the lights would just flicker and go black.” Toby said. “We all had to go outside so we could breathe and my mother would be frantic that the milk and meat would spoil.” 

Ginger smiled and Toby felt it. 

\-------------------------------- 

Leo was lying on the couch and CJ was on his lap. She loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons on his dress shirt. Running her fingers along his neck, she kissed it softly. He ran his hands up her arms and around her back. 

“Can I be crude for a moment?” he asked as his nimble fingers undid her blouse and put it on the couch beside him. 

“Sure.” CJ said. 

“We don’t know how long the lights are going to be out so I really want to…you know…” 

“Say it Leo.” She yanked his shirt up and off. 

“CJ…” 

“Say it.” 

She reached down to caress his erection. He put his hand on top of hers, pressed down, and moaned. 

“OK, OK, I really just want to fuck you.” He whispered. 

She smiled and then laughed. 

“That’s a good boy.” 

She climbed down from his lap and rested her back on the arm of the couch. Lifting her buttocks and hips slowly, CJ removed her skirt. 

“Baby, should I be on top?” Leo asked. “In your condition?” 

“Just don’t crush your child in your excitement. Stop talking now.” She reached for his belt and Leo had to grab the top of the couch to keep from falling over. 

“Get naked now.” CJ said. 

\------------------------------ 

“Did you hear that?” Donna asked. 

“What?” Josh and Sam asked in unison. 

“I don’t know; a sound of some sort?” 

“OK Donna, the darkness has officially driven you bonkers.” Josh said. 

“Wait, I just heard it.” Ainsley said. “Maybe a groan.” 

“I didn’t hear a thing.” Josh said. 

“Josh, you have been in the dark how long and your sense of hearing is not heightened yet.” Ainsley said. 

“I have no idea how long I’ve been in the dark!” Josh exclaimed. “I can't see my watch!” 

“I heard it!” Sam shouted, as if they were playing a game. “Did you hear it?” 

“No.” Josh said, clearly exasperated. 

“OK, we will all sit quietly and listen.” Donna said. “No noise Josh.” 

So they sat and listened to a private conversation that went something like this: 

“Oh God.” A woman’s voice. 

“Yeah. How does that feel?” 

“Oh it feels good. Do it again…oh God!” 

A series of groans and grunts followed that made Josh laugh. Donna slapped his arm and shushed him. 

“Oh God, oh Leo, I’m coming.” 

“No, not yet baby.” 

“What do you mean not yet, I cannot be expected to hold it!” 

“Just for a little while. It’s better that way and you know it.” 

More grunts and moaning. 

“Now dammit, now!” 

The woman, now identified as CJ Cregg-McGarry, pounded her fist on the wall. 

“When a woman says now she means now!” Josh exclaimed. 

They all shushed him and Donna slapped him again. 

“Oh, oh, oh!” 

She came, shrieking all the way. 

“Oh Claudia, oh God, I love you so much.” 

“Leo is a mack.” Sam said. “Who knew?” 

“Well CJ is pregnant for the second time in a year.” Ainsley replied. 

“Leo is going to kick your ass Josh.” Donna said. 

“I doubt he heard him.” Sam said. 

“This may be a weird thing to ask, but did that turn anyone else on?” Josh asked. 

They all burst into laughter like overexcited teenagers. 

“I am so glad Toby isn’t here.” Josh said between chuckles. 

\--------------------------------- 

“Did you hear that?” Ginger asked. 

“What?” 

“It sounded like laughter.” 

“No, but I do know we are not alone in the West Wing. Are you sure it was laughter?” 

“I think so. Who could find anything funny right now?” 

“Josh probably tripped over something.” Toby offered. 

“Yeah.” 

He noticed over the course of the conversation that Ginger moved closer to him. He could feel her shoulder grazing his. 

“Toby, tell me how you got into the Bartlet campaign.” 

“Leo found me working on a losing New York Congressional campaign. I figured if I was going to lose another election, it might as well be the biggest that I could find. I thought I could make good connections.” 

“And you brought in CJ?” she asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“How long have you two known each other?” 

She felt his body tense. 

“Hey, its OK Toby, this is not the Spanish Inquisition. I’m really just making conversation. I cannot see your facial expressions in the dark, but I can guess.” 

Ginger leaned on him fully and Toby relaxed a bit. He put his arm on top of the couch; she was still holding the other hand hostage. 

“Almost 15 years now. Wow that was the first time I’ve ever said that out loud.” 

“I guess you have a thing for redheads huh?” 

“Ginger…” 

She turned to kiss his mouth before he could finish his thought. His hand found the back of her head and Toby pushed himself wholly her mouth. 

\------------------------------------ 

“You are so beautiful, do you know that?” 

Leo ran his hands down CJ’s body, lingering on her abdomen. 

“I’ll take your word for it. I don’t feel beautiful.” 

“How do you feel?” Leo asked. 

“Fat, swollen, tired, and horny.” 

He laughed. He leaned back on the couch and CJ sat her legs in his lap. 

“Ooh, lower baby, that thing is still alive.” 

“Is it?” CJ sat up on her elbows. “We can do something about that.” 

Leo held up his hand though he was not sure if CJ could see that. 

“No we can't. I need to regulate my pulse and heart rate. I am an old man, remember?” 

She sat up, kissing his cheek. 

“Shut up, you're perfect. Hey, do you think Bill heard us?” 

“I don’t think Claudia, I know. He’s been your wingman for a long time…I’m sure he’s heard worse.” 

CJ laughed. She leaned over to his lap, gently touching his erection with her fingers. 

“Oh CJ, come on, don’t.” Leo pleaded. 

She looked up at him and though the room was pitch black, he swore he saw that sexy Claudia Jean smile. 

“Don’t worry honey; I swear this won't hurt a bit.” 

Leo ran his fingers through her hair as she performed the most excruciatingly perfect blowjob. He climaxed with a groan and a sigh. CJ rested her head in his lap for a few minutes before sliding back to the top of the couch. 

“I love you Leo.” 

She reached out for his hand and squeezed. 

“I love you too. Hey, I heard you talking to Donna earlier about names. Have you made a final decision?” 

“For today its Malcolm Charles or Grace Charlotte. It could change tomorrow.” 

“Charlie is going to be overjoyed.” Leo replied. 

“He deserved it. I would have had Tim on the floor if not for him. The kid is going to be Charlie either way.” 

“We’re going to have two toddlers CJ.” 

She heard fear in his voice. She pulled Leo down to her; Leo rested his head against her breast. 

“Are you scared?” she asked. “Tell me the truth Leo.” 

“A bit, but not for the reason you might think.” 

“Well I’m listening.” 

“I’m afraid I won't be there for ballet recitals and t-ball, and all the other things kids do because of the job. I’m afraid that I’ll die before they really grow up.” 

“Oh God.” 

Damn, he made her cry. Smooth move, Leo, he thought. It was not entirely his fault…two days before he caught her crying to a commercial for the United States Postal Service. 

“Don’t cry Claudia.” He said. 

He always used her first name when being tender. CJ sniffled in the dark room; Leo wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

“I wish you wouldn’t say things like that.” CJ said. 

The crying did not seem to be stopping. Leo pulled her head down so that their foreheads touched. 

“I’m sorry; I should have never said it. I’m sorry baby; please stop crying. Bill is going to come in here to see what the matter is. He’s going to have a flashlight.” 

CJ attempted to laugh but it came out in a strangled choke. She knew Leo was almost 20 years older than she was and it had not crossed her mind for a single second when she fell in love with him and decided to become his wife. 

“I don’t know what I would do if anything…ever…happened to you Leo.” She sobbed. 

He wiped the tears from her face; kissing her trembling lips. 

“We should get dressed. Who knows when the lights are going to come back on?” 

They untangled their limbs and Leo stood up from the couch. He found his slacks with no trouble. CJ sniffled in the darkness. 

“Sorry for the outburst.” She whispered. 

God, he wished he could see her. 

“Don’t apologize. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. I am not going to die CJ, not today. I know you tell me not to make promises like that to you…but I am promising.” 

“Yeah. I want to go home and hold my baby.” 

“Soon. If the damn lights don’t come back on I’ll have them take us anyway.” 

\---------------------------------- 

“Tell me Assault on Precinct 13 is not a classic.” Josh said. 

“Its not a classic Josh.” Donna replied. “Charade is a classic, Rear Window is a classic; I would go so far as to say The Breakfast Club is a classic.” 

“I love that movie.” Sam said. “The Breakfast Club.” 

“Yeah.” Josh replied. 

“I am ready to fall asleep.” Ainsley said, her head falling on Sam’s shoulder. 

“This is getting ridiculous.” Josh said. “Even CJ and Leo seem to have grown tired of hearing their own moaning. They were going at it like bunnies. Is anyone hungry?” 

“Starving.” They said in unison. 

“After this let’s hit a bar.” Josh said. 

“It could be after closing time.” Ainsley replied. “I feel like I have been sitting here for days.” 

“Is Assault on Precinct 13 really your favorite movie?” Sam asked. 

“Nah, its Invasion of the Body Snatchers ’78. I just like to tease Donna.” 

“Cute Josh. That must be why it is so easy for you to get and keep a girlfriend.” 

Ainsley laughed. 

“We have to get out of here soon.” Josh grumbled. 

Donna sighed and it was quiet for a while. 

“Do you think Leo and CJ really go at it like bunnies?” Ainsley asked. 

“I don’t want to have that conversation.” Sam said. 

“You heard what I heard…” Josh said. “You tell me.” 

“All I can say is that it sounded like the Press Secretary is a very lucky woman.” Ainsley said. 

“Is Toby alone?” Donna asked, intentionally changing the subject. 

“I think so.” Josh said. 

“No, Ginger was still in the office when I left.” Sam said. “And I think she’s afraid of the dark.” 

\----------------------------------- 

Ginger pushed up her knee, trapping Toby between the couch and her body. His mouth was forceful on top of hers; she always knew it would be the few times she allowed her mind to wander to scenarios like these. She stroked his face gently while his tongue played inside of her mouth. She let out a soft purr when his hand cupped the side of her breast on top of her new Gap sweater. 

She’s a beautiful girl, he told himself, keep kissing her so you won't open your mouth and screw it all up by calling her CJ or Andi. God, she has lovely breasts. If I squeeze them will she make…oh yes she made the sound. 

“Toby.” Ginger whispered, pulling her mouth away from his. 

She sat up, lifted the sweater over her head and dropped it to the floor. 

“Oh God…” he could hardly breathe. 

“Shh, its dark, just you and me Toby. Make love to me.” 

“But the lights have to come back on.” He replied. 

She drew him into another kiss, not taking his not quite no for an answer. It was not that he didn’t want her; only a fool would not want her. He cared about her too much to ruin it with a sticky fumbling in a dark office. What could he do if she was so insistent? Toby kissed her neck, and then her shoulder, pushing her bra strap aside to taste her sweet, sweaty skin with his tongue. 

He touched her breasts softly at first and then with more urgency. He flicked the silk to the side and when his mouth found her nipple with his tongue and teeth Ginger arched her back and moaned. Her hands reached down to fumble with his belt and zipper. He knew this was going to be intense. Shit…he never carried condoms. 

“My purse.” She mumbled as his mouth found hers again. 

Even in the dark women were more prepared. She yanked his pants down, he pulled her skirt up, and Ginger managed to find a tiny circle of latex wrapped in plastic in the mountain of her purse. They clung to each other as Toby moved slowly inside of her. 

“Oh God Toby. Faster! Harder!” 

Toby clenched his eyes shut until he saw tiny sparks. He could feel the friction as he thrust harder; he didn’t want it to be over too soon. 

“Oh God.” He groaned, biting down on his lip so he would not say the wrong name and ruin everything. 

“Say my name Toby.” She said softly, through gritted teeth as she stroked his face. “Open your eyes.” 

Toby opened his eyes; he felt he could see her. 

“Say my name.” she whispered. 

Toby groaned again and Ginger squealed…he hit the right spot. 

“Do that again.” She sighed. “Say my name…say it when you come.” 

She nipped at his earlobe and Toby whispered her name against her neck as he released. 

“See.” She was smiling and he knew it. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

Toby shook his head, kissing her once more and pulling out. Without warning, the lights flickered and they were bathed in the light from the two floor lamps. When he looked at Ginger, she looked flushed and beautiful…it had been a long time since Toby had seen a woman in that state. He could not help but caress her face. The agent knocking at the door brought him back to life. 

“Don’t come in here!” he shouted. “We’re fine!” 

“OK Mr. Ziegler. I’ll wait outside, but you are free to go home now.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

For some reason he found it difficult to move. 

“Toby, we have to get dressed.” She said. 

“Yeah.” 

\------------------------------------- 

“Hallelujah!” Josh jumped up from the couch just as two agents walked into the room. Sam was trying to wake Ainsley. 

“Everyone is free to go; we’re sorry about the delay.” 

“Do you know what time it is?” Donna asked. 

“12:30 ma’am.” 

“Still time for drinking.” Sam said. 

They all nodded in agreement. Even Ainsley, who took her time stretching. 

“I don’t think I ever want to see the Oval Office again.” Donna muttered as they all headed back to the bullpen. 

“We didn’t see much of it tonight.” Sam said. “Meet at the door in 15?” 

“Twenty.” Ainsley replied. “I have to go to the dungeon and get my things.” 

“OK 20.” Josh said. “All in all, it was not that bad of a night.” 

“Josh Lyman, you are a monumental pain in the…” 

Josh covered Donna’s mouth, pulling her toward his office. 

\-------------------------------- 

“Mrs. McGarry, Mr. McGarry, may I open the door?” 

“Come in Bill.” CJ said, slipping on her shoes. Leo helped her stand. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. “We have been given clearance sir.” 

They nodded as CJ pulled on her coat. 

“Do they know what caused it?” Leo asked, slipping his fingers in his wife’s and following Bill out the door. 

“A good old fashioned fuse sir. We had to clear every corner of the White House before we could release anyone. I am sorry for the delay.” 

“Don’t apologize.” CJ muttered. “Just another day.” 

Leo looked at his wife and offered a smile. The one she returned was genuine. 

“Goodnight you guys.” 

Leo and CJ turned around to wave at Josh and Donna. 

“Hey Leo, get some rest tiger.” He said. 

CJ laughed as Donna slapped the back of his head. 

“What?” Leo asked. 

“You guys were stuck in the Oval Office, weren’t you?” CJ asked. 

“Oh yeah.” Josh replied. 

She laughed again. 

“Goodnight mi amour. Goodnight Donna.” 

“You're never going to live this down.” Josh called after her. 

“I know.” 

CJ and Leo ran into Toby and Ginger at the door. 

“You guys alright?” Leo asked as the four of them walked out together. 

“Yes sir, thank you. Toby is going to take me for some coffee…the dark is not one of my favorite places.” 

CJ looked at Toby with the raised eyebrow, tell me what’s going on, face but got no response. He looked at the ground. 

“Well have a good night.” CJ said. 

“Kiss Tim for me.” Toby said. 

“Yeah.” 

She and Leo walked to the car followed by their agents. Ginger looked at Toby. 

“Do you still want to do this?” she asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Will I ever be able to illicit a more passionate response from you Toby?” 

He slipped his hand in the crook of her elbow. 

“I think you already know the answer to that.” He replied. 


End file.
